Avengers (Earth-11123)
The Avengers are among Earth's mightiest heroes. History The Avengers were the brainchild of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas Fury, who envisioned a team of heroes that might work together as an emergency response team in the event that a threat would prove so powerful, that no one hero could face it alone. The catalysts for this plan were the appearances of beings with personal levels of power that vastly exceeded conventional military capabilities. He named his plan the "Avengers Initiative". A threat posed by the trickster god Loki and the alien Chitauri led Fury to officially form the Avengers. Fury called the time-displaced World War II hero, Captain America back into service, while Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Henry Pym were brought in for their scientific expertise. Later joining them are Pym's girlfriend Janet van Dyne and the God of Thunder, Thor. After the battle, the Earth's mightiest heroes decided to remain a team and become icons in the superhero community. Members Founders * Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers/'Captain America': A World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He's a combination of his Earth-616, X-Men: Evolution, MCU, Avengers: EMH, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe counterparts. * Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark/'Iron Man': A self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. The CEO of Stark Industries and the benefactor of the Avengers. He's a combination of his Earth-616, MCU, Avengers: EMH, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe counterparts. ** F.R.I.D.A.Y.: She is Tony's sentient A.I. program which controls his computer systems that run his house, Stark Industries, and as well as his onboard systems for the Iron Man armor. She gives any valuable information and advice to Stark and anyone Tony knows which is very useful. She's got a certain sense of humor and a dose of sarcasm which irritates some people who talks to her, especially Pepper Potts. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and MCU counterparts, and the female-voiced computer from the 90s Iron Man cartoon. * Thor Odinson (alias Donald J. Blake): The Norse God of Thunder and the prince of Asgard. He wields the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged from the heart of a dying star, which grants Thor a number of elemental based powers, as well as giving him the ability to fly. He's a combination of his Earth-616, MCU, Avengers: EMH, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe counterparts. * Dr. Robert Bruce Banner/'Hulk': A renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation, Bruce Banner was one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America decades before. But when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, Banner found himself plagued with a peculiar condition, which when angered or provoked, he becomes the rage-fueled and nearly mindless monster known as the Hulk. At first viewed as a threat, the Hulk soon proved himself a hero when he joined with the Avengers. * Dr. Jonathan Henry "Hank" Pym/'Ant-Man'/'Giant-Man': A biochemist who discovered the Pym Particles. Using his suit and technology he created that uses the Pym Particles, Henry Pym is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant and communicate with insects, especially ants, and maintain his regular sized strength and durability when shrinking. His battles with mental illness kept him in the shadows of his colleagues like Reed Richards and Tony Stark. He's a combination of the Earth-616 and Avengers: EMH versions. ** Dusty: A winged carpenter ant and the loyal steed of Ant-Man. One of the first ants Henry befriended and named. Its a combination of itself and Antony. * Janet van Dyne/'Wasp': Hank Pym's girlfriend and partner. She is of Asian descent. She proves her dedication to the team, and remains a member in the long run. Genetically altered by Hank, she gained the power to shrink to insect size, grow wings for flight, and fire bio-electric energy "stings". She's a combination of her Earth-616 and Avengers: EMH counterparts. Additional members * Natasha Romanoff/'Black Widow' (real name Natalia Alianovna Romanova): A former KGB spy and assassin known as "the most dangerous woman in Europe", now a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She joins the Avengers to make amends for her betrayal. She's the only Avenger that Hulk can trust with the ability to kill him if he should go rogue. She's a combination of the Earth-616, MCU, Avengers: EMH, Marvel Anime, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe versions. * Jennifer "Jen" Walter/'She-Hulk': Bruce Banner's meek lawyer cousin and childhood friend. She was transformed into the She-Hulk after a blood transfusion from her gamma-powered cousin. She greatly enjoys the confidence and assertiveness that came with being the She-Hulk. She's a combination of the Earth-616, Marvel Action Hour, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe versions. * Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton/'Hawkeye': A criminal-turned-hero and master archer working as an agent for SHIELD. He's a combination of his Earth-616, MCU, Avengers: EMH, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe counterparts. * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/'Mockingbird': She was a biochemist when she was recruited by SHIELD. There, she trained to match her athleticism with her intelligence. Despite her lack of powers, her natural combat prowess has made her one of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She wields twin staves in battle. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and Avengers: EMH counterparts. * James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/'Winter Soldier': Steve Roger's teenage friend, who became his sidekick during the war, and served as an Army press photographer. He was assumed to be deceased by the American Government sometime before the war ended, but he actually survived, his body frozen in the cold waters of the ocean and lost his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb after being recovered by the HYDRA division Department X, he eventually became a HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next decades, he would assassinate everyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, spending time between missions in a cryogenic state. Upon confronting Captain America, he started remembering who he really was. * Lt. Colonel James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes/'War Machine'/'Iron Patriot': Best friend of Tony Stark due to being the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the Department of Acquisitions, he wears a heavily-armed battlesuit similar to the Iron Man armor. He's a combination of his Earth-616, Marvel Action Hour, and MCU counterparts. * Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/'Falcon': A pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. He is able to fly at the same speed as a jet, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability. He's a combination of his Earth-616, The Super Hero Squad Show, MCU, and 2010s Marvel Animated Universe counterparts. ** Redwing: A red falcon Sam bought in Rio, and has a strong bond with. * Pietro Maximoff/'Quicksilver': Twin brother of Wanda Maximoff, son of Magneto. He is a native of the Southeast European country of Transia. Older than his sister by 12 minutes. He has the ability to move at supersonic speeds and other physical features. He's a combination of his Earth-616, X-Men: Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men, X-Men movie, and MCU counterparts. * Wanda Maximoff/'Scarlet Witch': Twin sister of Pietro Maximoff, daughter of Magneto. She's also from Transia. She has various telekenetic and energy manipulating abilities. She's a combination of her Earth-616, Wolverine and the X-Men, and MCU counterparts. * "Victor Shade"/'Vision': A "synthezoid" programmed by the evil A.I. Ultron to destroy the Avengers. But was reprogrammed by the combined geniuses of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and imparted with the ability to fly, project intense engery beams and change the density of his form, the Vision has proved himself a worthy hero, aiding the Avengers in their struggle against Ultron. He's a combination of his Earth-616, Avengers: EMH, and MCU counterparts. * T'Challa Udaku/'Black Panther': The current king of Wakanda. He assumes the role of the Black Panther from his father as the protector of his tribe. He's a combination of his Earth-616, Marvel Action Hour, Avengers: EMH, and MCU counterparts. * Carol Susan Jane Danvers/'Ms. Marvel'/'Captain Marvel': A U.S. Air Force officer working with a joint military-S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, who optain cosmic powers from Kree superhero Captain Mahr-Vehll. She used her new abilities to fight crime under the alias Ms. Marvel. She's a combination of her Earth-616 and Avengers: EMH counterparts. * Marie Greer Grant/'Tigra': A college althlete who underwent genetic treatments to give her a competitive edge. Granting superhuman abilities, she became the costumed crimefighter known as The Cat. While fighting HYDRA, she was injured and was healed by a race of Cat People in a mystic ritual, which transform her into a tiger-woman and their protector. But it also gave her a primal instinct that she has struggled to control ever since. * Doreen Green/'Squirrel Girl': A mutant girl who can communicate with squirrels. After a failed attempt to become Iron Man's sidekick, she became a superhero of her own. She's best friends with Pixie of the X-Men. ** Monkey Joe: The squirrel sidekick. He's smarter than the average squirrel. ** Tippy-Toe: A female squirrel, not as smart as Monkey Joe. * Spider-Woman/'Jessica Drew': After young Jessica Drew suffered uranium poisoning, her geneticist father used a serum derived from spider venom to save her. After decades in stasis, Jessica awoke in the modern world, with incredible spider-like powers the serum had granted her. Initially trained by Hydra, she rebelled against them and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where she became a valued asset. Notes * This version of the Avengers combines the ones from the mainstream universe, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. ** Like in the original continuity, the founding members are Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp, with the addition of Captain America. ** Like in Heroes Reborn, Ultimate Marvel and the MCU, the Avengers were formed by SHIELD. Category:Earth-11123 Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Teams